Many homes and buildings have begun incorporating smart home devices which monitor security, energy consumption, home and yard maintenance, environmental conditions, fires, floods, and pollutants.
Conventional security systems include an intrusion detection system having a controller and a variety of sensors positioned in the interior and/or the exterior of a building and the surrounding environment. Their integration into smart home systems allows for the programming of the intrusion detection system to monitor particular zones of an environment. While useful in homes, these systems are typically not operational unless no entry or exit from the premise is permitted, leaving the home vulnerable when occupants are entering and exiting the home regularly in a permitted manner. Further, users may forget to activate the security system leaving the premise inadvertently unsecured.
A setback of many intrusion detection systems is the use of door and window alarms which detect the opening and closing of the entry point. It has been shown that many intruders resort to breaking a window or screen to gain access to the premise and effectively bypass the intrusion detection system mounted at the threshold. Infrasonic technology has been used to monitor an area by scanning infrasonic sound waves below 20 hertz (HZ). This allows for the activation of the security system while filtering non-threatening events such as permitted occupants entering and exiting the premise.